inganokusarifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Multiple Accounts are allowed here on Inga no Kusari, '''but only '''ONE character per account is allowed. On Inga no Kusari we operate on a 3 strikes and you're out system. *Upon breaking the rules once, you will get a PM from an admin informing of the rule breakage. *Upon breaking the rules a second time, you will get an official warning PMed from an admin. *Upon breaking the rules a third time, you will get another official warning PMed from an Admin and a reminder that the next breakage will result in a ban. *'For all subsequent breakages, you will be banned', first for a week, then a month, two months, etc., etc... Rule breakages and warnings only happen on an account-by-account basis. So if one of your accounts and characters has been banned, that doesn't mean the others are also banned. OOC (Out Of Character) Rules *'Please show the other members of the board the same level of respect and courtesy that you'd expect them to show you.' Any flaming or abuse will be dealt with, and constant harassment to the userbase could lead to a permanent ban. *'Please keep your stats updated by editing them in your profile.' But remember to keep them within the total sp. Unfortunately we do not currently possess a way to control the stat editing made by each one of you, so mild stat changes (now and then) are allowed. HOWEVER abuse of this freedom, like complete overall and/or total stats above the permitted, will not be tolerated and if such cases are not corrected, or the offense is recurrent, the consequences may vary from sp loss, to permanent ban. *'Please label discussion threads appropriately.' If they are likely to include adult or not-safe-for-work content, label it as such. The same goes for threads that include spoilers for movies, manga chapters, and so on. *For ease of understanding, please use only one of your Character Accounts to post OOC. You can include which other characters you control as a note in your signature, if you wish. *'Please respect the staff and their decisions,' they don't get paid for this. They dedicate a significant amount of their spare time to maintaining the board for YOUR enjoyment. *'Signatures '''must have a link to your character's Bios thread. *'Please keep forum signatures to a reasonable size', the maximum size is 566x250 pixels, shown below: IC RULES *'Powergaming is strictly forbidden.' This includes situations such as controlling the actions of other characters that are not your own, avoiding taking damage to such a degree that it becomes implausible, playing your character at a level of power above what they should be capable of, and landing attacks made on other characters. *'Your character does not know everything,' we like to call a character that does this a KIA (Know It All). Knowledge that can easily be obtained OOC is not so easily known IC. If you are RPing in two threads at once, please make sure your character knows what they should know in each thread, do not swap information about. *'The skill system is in operation for a reason,' so that clearly defined levels of power between characters are established. Do not allow your character to overstep these limits, or participate in battles that they surely cannot win, as to keep fighting when they should be dead would count as a breakage of the first rule. *Death and other grievous injuries can happen without the victim player's permission if the odds are '''obviously stacked against the victim and they have had the chance to flee'. If you are a victim of such a situation and wish it to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator for it to be dealt with. **Please contact an administrator upon character death for the the updating of your character's page! **If you create a new character on the same account after the previous one dies, they will start out with 50% of your previous Total in SP, rounded down to the nearest 10 (e.g. if your shinigami with a Total of 400 dies and you create a Fullbringer, they start out with 200 SP). **If your character progresses to a different species, they will start out with 75% of your previous Total, rounded down to the nearest 10 (e.g. if your Fullbringer with a total of 400 dies and they become a hollow, they start out with 300 SP). *When posting, please try to keep some kind of posting order in mind, allow the other character(s) in the thread to post before you make another post. It is also important that, when in combat with another player, you allow the opponent to post before making another post. *The strength of your Shikai, Bankai, fullbring, crezca or bow is only at the same level that you are, as such it cannot be maintained and used for hours on end (unless, of course, it's like Ichigo's Shikai, which is always active). Please try not to act as if your Shikai is as powerful as Senbonzakura or Tensa Zangetsu. *Please try to keep RPing to 3 threads at a time. There are only two situations where you can post in more than three threads at a time. The first being if the threads you're involved in, due to player inactivity or simply lack of inspiration, grinds to a halt. In this situation you can join or make another, more active thread. The other situation is if the other threads you are in are plot threads, these do not count towards your thread total. *Though there is a limit to the number of threads one can RP in, any of these can be training threads, either open or closed. A training thread is a thread where the focus of posting is to gain enough skill points to acquire a skill, as opposed to the character or plot development focus that is usually the purpose of threads. Training threads can either be focused towards the skill in mind, or further character development, just with the ulterior motive of gaining skill points. When posting in a training thread, please make only one post a day in that thread, the usual rules against god-moding (and killing faceless tides of NPCs) still apply to these threads It should also be noted that anyone gaining a large amount of skill points in a very short time may have points deducted from their score, so as to keep things fair and even amongst players.